Tell Me You Love Me
by ItsBomi
Summary: Sasuke envisions losing his mind to lavender tinted orbs but instead sees green. Hinata desperately wishes to have her name called out and not another's. Soul mates don't always end up together but sometimes they seem to find their way to one another. SasuHina. M for mature content.


Hey guys ItsBomi! Its been awhile since I last uploaded. I had this idea floating in my head for quite awhile. But anyways, this is just a trial for a new story. If the reception is positive I may continue. Please enjoy :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did SasuHina would totally be a thing.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the beauty below him before giving another thrust into this beauty. Soft gasps and moans escaped her cherry lips and encouraged him to thrust more to hear moans of pleasure. Although the room was dark the moonlight illuminated the room enough to drink in the sight of her. Her long midnight blue hair tousled around her head resembling a mermaid underwater. Her lavender eyes half-lidded gazing back at him. Sasuke wanted, no, needed her. With one hand resting on her honey like thigh and the other cupping her voluptuous breast he continuously thrust into her. She reached her arms up around his neck to pull him closer to her as she was nearing her climax. Sasuke closed his eyes and envisioned his goddess softly smiling at him and he came hard into the condom.

Sasuke looked down to find that his beauty vanished, in her place was his pink haired former teammate. Sasuke quickly released himself from her grasps, promptly retrieving his clothes. He glanced back at his former teammate before exiting the room, not before taking the condom with him, he was not about to risk something he may regret later.

The moment Sasuke left was when Sakura got up. She knew there was no use in trying to initiate a conversation with him after sex. She felt her heart clench up thinking moments ago he moaned out Hinata's name instead of her own. She knew fully well there was not room for her inside his heart. Every once in awhile he'll come in unannounced and initiate sex. She'll bend over for him the way he likes it and pretend he's seeing her as herself. All she could do was be patient and hope that someday he'll come around to care for her just as she was patient for him to come back to the village.

Since their academy days, Sakura had always loved him. When Iruka Sensei announced that she would be on his team, no words to describe how ecstatic she was. This was her chance to make him fall in love with her. But as time flew by he was becoming more distant and cold. Then eventually he left the village all together. Even after he left the village she never stopped loving him. When Naruto finally brought him back, her heart fluttered knowing this was her chance to finally have her love back.

However the more time he spent in the village, the more she noticed his eyes staring at Hinata. It baffled Sakura to no end to why of all the people in the village, especially her, why he had his eyes on Hinata. Thinking back, Sasuke never approached her during their time in the academy. So why Hinata? Even though she was her friend, she hated that in an instant, she stole her love away.

It started a couple weeks ago when Sasuke started coming into her apartment and initiating sex. At first Sakura believed that he finally answered to her love. After the deed was done he told her

"Don't give yourself false hope. I needed to relieve myself and you were available"

Her heart shattered but she refused to let him see that. Instead, she smiled and nodded and this continued this late night escapades. Slowly but surely she felt that one day she'll make her way into his heart.

Sasuke walked down the empty street, feeling content with the summer nights, even though he wasn't feeling content with himself. He knew what he was doing was absolutely wrong. He knew he was being an ass for leading Sakura on but for some reason he couldn't help himself. Even though he was one of the most powerful shinobi in the village he still had his manly needs. Most of the time he had it under control but this night, he couldn't hold it in. Sasuke thoughts went to earlier that night. He was training in the fields, practicing an incomplete jutsu when he felt a sudden spike in chakra. Curious to who would be in the training fields this late in the night he sought out for it. Near the waterfall was when he saw her. In all her beautiful perfection, he witnessed the Hyuuga Heiress prancing on top of the lake with streams of water dancing around her. And he saw all of her. Her silhouette couldn't hide what her baggy clothes did. Sasuke's eyes followed the curves of her hips, her tiny waist, then to her voluptuous breasts. He was ashamed to admit how much he adored this woman before him and even more ashamed to admit this to the goddess herself. Hiding in the shadows as he always done he continued watching her and feeling more aroused by the second. He almost didn't realize he was stroking his manhood to relieve himself. He wanted to jump out of the comforts of the shadow and tell her sweet words of love to her and pray she reciprocate his feelings. But he knew she wouldn't dare love a demon like him. She was much too pure, too untainted to love a man that nearly shook the shinobi world. Releasing himself onto his hand made Sasuke feel even worse about himself.

A sudden beep brought Hinata back to reality. She jumped back onto shore and picked up her phone. Sasuke noticed a prominent blush on her cheeks. Whatever or whoever was making her blush he did not like one bit at all. Hinata quickly put her attire back on and raced towards the village with a small smile of excitement on her face. The rage Sasuke held back spilled out with full force. He punched the tree he was hiding behind leaving a rather unsightly hole. He needed to get his anger out and so he called someone to take in his anger.

Through heavy eyelids, Hinata stole a quick glance at the man before her. Even under such dark lighting, she knows that there is a beautiful creature. Any light is unnecessary; all that mattered was how close she could feel one another. Hinata hooked one leg over his and with one arm draped it across his torso and the other tucked underneath her head. Before she realized, his fingertips trailed through her skin. Through his quick touches she finally felt warmth of another human. It felt kind, loving, and needed. When she tightened her hold on his body, his arm reacted by gripping her tighter against his.

Hinata hand reached out into the dark shadows to feel the hot skin of this beautiful creature. Her fingers traced along down his stomach and sides till she reached reached the hem of his boxers. Her fingers uncharacteristically paused before going underneath the thin material.

Was reality finally hitting her? This wasn't the first time they have done this. Every time he called her out, she dropped whatever she was doing to come meet him. There's no turning back now. Hinata's hand lightly grazed his pulsing cock and gripped it. Her heart fluttered with excitement hearing a soft moan escape lips. She gave a single pump and watched as his back arched upwards. After awhile she unhooked one leg from his and crawled on top of him. His eyes were drawing hers near them. Like her hand earlier she paused before his lips. Hinata forced a chaste kiss on his lips. They were dry and unsatisfactory. It was clear he was already imagining her as someone else. Hinata was just happy being used by someone. Growing up, she quickly learned that to be around, you have to be the strongest. In her eyes, she was not strong at all. If anything, she believed she was a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan. To earn his affections instead, she learned the ways of sexual favors. She doesn't dislike this... Hinata actually loves feeling the quivers a man would make as she touched him. It made her feel important and needed.

But every time, she felt ugly

Every time, she regretted

Every time, she hoped for something more

Every time, she realize that she's just a plaything.

"I'm such a despicable human." She thought to herself

So unloved. Undeserving of happiness, just convenient to be there. Whenever he needed a friend to talk to, she stayed up all night to make sure he wasn't alone. She prioritized his wants and needs to make sure he was happy first. Whenever she needed him, he tends to be a few more than a couple hours too late or a no show. If he had time, he might remember to message her back. To her, he was a bright warm light that she thought had saved her from darkness. To him, she is merely a convenience.

A husky moan broke her out of her thoughts. She glanced up and watch this man react to her touches.

"F-fuck, Sakura". Naruto moaned

"I'm not Sakura" Hinata bitterly mumbled but he couldn't hear her. Sakura was the one he's in love with. But she didn't have a right to say anything. She learned the hard way that trying to talk during mid-blow always ended up horribly. Things always seem to go horribly every time she open my mouth. So she learned to do her work quietly.

Nobody wants a toy that fights back.

What hurts isn't how he wants to sleep right after she swallowed his cum or how when she tried giving him one last quick kiss he backed away as if a germ has touched him. What hurts Hinata the most is that afterwards when he's falls to a deep slumber, she goes back to being the nobody he has never even glanced at.

Hinata walked out of his apartment feeling emptier than before. She bit back her tears while walking towards her apartment. It was always like that. She hated feeling weak , especially towards him. For her to use her body to try to win his affections felt shameful and wrong to her. But what could she do? She craved feeling the bright warm sun she had fallen for since the academy days. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted with her crashing into another person. Instead of falling back on her butt the person held her from falling.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologized immediately. In front of her, she couldn't help but stare into a pair of intense onyx eyes as he tightened his hold on her.


End file.
